Five Nights at Steven's 4
by Electivecross02
Summary: Well, it's time. Steven's nightmares concerning Freddy Fazbear's, may not be subconscious fears at all. They are part of another child's mind. But who is the other child? Where is he now? What does this mean? How will this get resolved? When will this franchise end? Why am I asking you all these questions?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Golden Freddy: What did he do to you this time? He locked you in your room again. Don't be scared. I'm here with you.

A young child was sitting in his room, in the dark. He was surrounded by animatronic plushies.

Child: These are my friends.

He ran to one of the to one of the two doors, flashing a flashlight multiple times, and on one flash, a horribly deformed Bonnie appeared, jumping at the child, screaming and screeching.

Steven awoke from a nightmare. He was in bed with his girlfriend, Connie. His sudden scream woke her up.

Connie: Steven? Are you ok?

Steven: It's just… after that whole thing at Fazbear's Fright with Springtrap and the phantoms, I've been having nightmares.

Connie: Think it could be another one of those "psychic dreams"?

Steven: No idea. I saw a kid, in some room, attacked by killer animatronics. That's all I remember.

Connie: It's probably just post traumatic stress from the event. I think you'll be fine.

Steven: Maybe you're right. Good night.

Connie: Good night.

Steven dosed off into sleep. He saw the same child in the same room again. There was a closet in the middle with two doors on the other ends of the room, and a bed behind him.

Voice: Beware. Your light will ward off the creatures of the night, but if they're too close, then they will end your night. Check the closet, check the halls, watch your back, and don't die.

The child ran up to one of the doors, flashing his light, scaring away a horrifying Bonnie, and then scared nightmarish Chica down the other hall. He looked into the closet to see a nightmare Foxy forming, shutting the close door to stop it. Then his error was realized. On his bed, three mini nightmare freddies morphed into a nightmare Freddy, preparing to attack, just as an alarm went off, meaning morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Steven was reading an ad in the newspaper. It said "It burns! Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground! A new local attraction based on an ancient pizzeria chain burned down over night. Authorities have not ruled out foul play, but at the moment it seems to have been caused by faulty wiring. Very little was found at the scene. The few items salvaged will be sold at public auction."

Steven: That didn't take long.

The Freddy plushie on the cover turned to Steven, gaining yellow hue with a purple bow tie and hat.

Golden Freddy: You know he's hiding again.

Steven: What?

Golden Freddy: He won't stop until you find him.

Steven saw the kid walk past him. He got up and walked towards him. The child was covered in shadow, and was scared into tears by an older boy with a foxy mask jumping out of the child's bed. Steven awoke from the nightmare, and saw it was the daytime.

Connie: Good morning! How'd you sleep?

Steven: Same thing. I saw the kid in a room attacked by the animatronics. And some Golden Freddy plushy was talking some really cryptic messages about someone locking him in his room, and hiding. Then I was in that kid's nightmares or something, I don't know.

Connie: And that happened twice? This wasn't just post traumatic stress. It's something else. Let's see what Garnet says.

Later that day, the two of them visited Steven's old beach house. Steven knocked on the door, and the Gems answered.

Garnet: Steven.

Steven: Uh, guys? I need your help.

Pearl: What's wrong?

Connie: He's been having nightmares. But they're always the same thing.

Garnet: I know. Steven, come inside.

Steven and Connie walked inside, sitting on the couch next to Garnet.

Garnet: Steven. Your mental state is being invaded. This isn't something directed at you intentionally.

Steven: What is it then?

Garnet: Your dreams are intersecting with the events of history. Something or someone with similar abilities is telling you about what happened at the original Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

Steven: But who? And why?

Garnet: I'm not sure, but clearly the mysteries of the place aren't yet over.

Connie: So what do we do? Just pretend nothing's happening until night time?

Garnet: That's all you can do. Wait until night, then hopefully, by the end of the week, we'll have some answers. What do you know now?

Steven: Here's what I've seen. Some kid was getting ready to have a party. But he never wanted it. He was scared, and was having nightmares I could see. And some other guy living with him wasn't much help, scaring him with a Foxy mask. That's all I know.

Amethyst: Weird. Do you know what year it was?

Steven: It looked 80s-ish.

 _They used to be aloud to walk around during the day, but then there was the Bite of '87..._

Pearl: Bite of '87.

Everyone looked at Pearl.

Pearl: At the second location, the guy on the phone said something about a Bite of '87. I thought he was referring to Steven at that time, but if your getting dreams of someone from the 80s, you could be able to find out what he meant and what happened.

Steven: I think she's right.

Garnet: Well done, Pearl. Steven, you know what to do.

Steven: Right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steven was preparing to fall asleep, with Connie at his side.

Connie: Are you ready?

Steven: I guess. These nightmares may lead me to the Bite of '87.

Connie: Good luck.

Steven fell right asleep. He found himself in a pizza restaurant that he almost instantly recognized as a Freddy Fazbear's pizza location. The same child was under one of the tables, crying in fear. Steven still couldn't see the child as the child was covered by the shadow of the table. The apparition plushie of Golden Freddy spoke to him.

Golden Freddy: He left without you. He knows you hate it here. You are right beside the exit. If you run you can make it. Hurry, run towards the exit.

The child stood up and ran one direction, but was stopped by Golden Freddy's voice.

Golden Freddy: NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave.

The child ran the other way, but then came face to face with a man wearing a Golden Freddy costume.

Man: Hi there, kid! My name is Fredbear!

Steven: What? Wait a minute.

 _I think the original place was called, Fredbear's Family Diner._

Steven: Fredbear. Golden Freddy is Fredbear.

Fredbear plushie: It's too late! Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!

The child ran the other way, toward two performing golden animatronics. Fredbear, and what looked like Springtrap.

Fredbear plushie: You can find help if you get past them. You have to be strong.

The child tried running, but collapsed under the table in fear.

Fredbear plushie: Tomorrow is another day.

Steven saw the child in a hallway with two doors. A small version of Springtrap was sitting at the end of the hall on a chair. Steven pulled out his flashlight.

Fredbear plushie: This is Fun with Plushtrap. Try and flash him right when he's on the X, and he will wake you up sooner.

Steven could see where Plushtrap was moving. Plushtrap slowly creeped off his chair, but was stopped mid walk by the flashlight. When it turned off, Plushtrap disappeared into one of the rooms. He quickly reappeared closer to the X. When he stepped on the X, the child flashed his light, successfully stopping Plushtrap on the X.

Steven woke up before the nightmare began.

Connie: What happened?

Steven: I found out that Golden Freddy was the first ever animatronic made in the establishments. And his name was Fredbear. Whoever this kid was, he was obviously just as terrified of these things as I am.

Connie: Think he might've been a family member, or something? Like a grandpa, or something?

Steven: No. My dad tells me all about my family history. He'd tell me if I'm related to the victim of vicious animatronic attack. It's someone else.

The next night, Steven fell asleep, and heard the child banging on the door from a safe room. There were parts of Fredbear and Springtrap in the room.

 _After hearing of an unfortunate incident at a sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed these two suits unsafe to use under any circumstances._

Steven: At least we have a location. The sister location.

The child constantly banged on the door with no answer. Someone in shadow finally opened the door, letting the child free. He ran out of the pizzeria, to his house, and to his room. When he entered his room, his older brother jumped out from under the bed, scaring the child again.

Fredbear plushie: Tomorrow is another day.

Steven woke up again. Everything was dark around him. He walked towards four kids wearing Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy masks. The child was in the middle of them, crying.

Bonnie mask kid: Wow, your brother's kind of a baby, isn't he?

Freddy mask kid: Hey. How about we take him to meet Fredbear?

Child: No! Please!

The four brought him up to the mouth of Fredbear.

Steven: Oh no!

Chica mask kid: I think he wants to give Fredbear a kiss!

Child: No! Put me down!

Foxy mask: On 3! 1...2...3!

The put him up close to Fredbear, and as Fredbear turned, his mouth closed on the child's head, crushing the child's frontal lobe. Just as the mouth closed Steven was sucked out of the dream world. He woke up with a jolt.

Steven: NO!

Connie: Steven. Steven? What happened?

Steven: Oh. I...uh...finished the story. Fredbear bit the kid who I kept seeing in the dreams. That was the bite of '87. But his brother and his brother's friends did it. They put that kid up to the mouth of Fredbear. I don't think they meant for the bite to happen but...

Connie: Steven. Steven. It's ok. It's ok.

Steven: I just. I wish I could've done something. I uh, need to go for a walk.

Steven left his apartment, and took a walk. As he was walking, he looked back at his apartment, and started running. He ran through Beach City to the temple. He opened the door, wanting to talk to the Gems. They were just returning from a mission with a gem in a bubble.

Steven: Uh, Gems?

Garnet: Hello, Steven.

Amethyst: 'Sup? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Steven: Hey, are there any sort of Gems that allow for time travel?

Pearl: Oh, you're in luck. We just found this Time manipulation gem. You think of a time and place, and it will take you there. Then, once activated a second time, will take you right back to where it was first activated.

Steven: Can I borrow that?

Garnet gave it to Steven.

Steven: Take me to the Bite of '87. Fredbear and Friends.

The Gem activated, sending Steven back in time. When he arrived in Fredbear and Friends, he saw the four giving the shadowed kid to Fredbear.

Steven: Hey! Stop!

The four stopped just as they were putting the child towards Fredbear.

Steven: He said he didn't want to. Let him go.

The kids put the child down and stood aside. Steven walked up to the child.

Steven: Are you ok, kid?

The child finally turned his head and revealed his face. Steven felt the entire world drop around him when he saw who was the true Bite of '87 victim, for the victim...

...was a younger form of Steven himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Young Steven: I'm ok. Thank you, sir.

Steven ran out of the restaurant, now calling everything he knew into question. He took a walk on the sidewalk, partially lost in the 80s setting.

Steven: I can't believe it. It's not possible. I was the kid? But, I was so young back then. I never got bit. But it would explain why I was having those nightmares. He and I are the same guy. But there's no way I could be alive this whole time, and have been bit. Nobody just recovers from that in like a day. Unless...I didn't. The only explanation would be...the whole world I thought I knew, was never real. The Gems, Connie, Homeworld. It was all fake. I'm still in a coma in the hospital, aren't I? I'm still bitten. This is just a fantasy world my brain made up. My nightmares came in because this was the very day I was bitten. It's all been a lie. None of this was real. I just hope the Gems will understand.

Steven reactivated the Time Manipulation gem, and was zapped back to his own time. Everything was suddenly dark all around him. He awoke in his bed, and was a kid again.

Steven: What the? Where am I?

Woman's voice: Steven! Are you up yet?

Steven: That voice. It sounds familiar.

Steven quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. His dad was sitting at the counter, and cooking breakfast was a tall woman with red hair. She had a face and hair style almost identical to Steven's mother, Rose Quartz. That's when he realized that this woman was his mother.

Steven: _Where am I? Is this, the real world? I'm back?_

Steven's memories about his real world began flooding into his mind, to the point where memories from his dream world began emptying. He forgot about Connie first. Then, he lost memories about Homeworld. Finally he forgot about the Crystal Gems, and Rose Quartz. Real world memories began flooding in place of the old ones. His mother's name was still Rose, and Greg was still his father.

Steven: Mom?

Rose: Yes, Steven?

Steven: What are you making?

Rose: Oh, it's something I came up with last night. I call it a Together Breakfast.

Steven: Hey. I, uh promised by band that we'd practice early this morning. Can I take this with me?

Rose: Sure. You do eat it with your best buds.

Steven: Thanks, mom. I'll be back later today.

Steven took the Together Breakfast and walked out the beach house. As he walked through the city, many of the buildings highly resembled the ones from his dream beach city. He entered a music studio building, where his band was waiting. Their Key-tar player was the tallest out of them. She was african american with a large afro and glasses with a leather jacket. Her name was Estelle. A shorter girl with longer hair played the drums. She wore a tank top with shorts and had hair that came down to her feet and covered her eye. Her name was Michaela. There was a slightly taller girl who was thin with a skirt and leggings. She played violin. Her name was Deedee.

Estelle: Steven. You're here.

Michaela: And you brought snacks!

Steven: It's a Together Breakfast. I brought it for all of us.

Deedee: Well, that was thoughtful.

The four started sharing their Together Breakfast, and Steven knew he was right where he was supposed to be...

THE E...

But wait. If the Gems were never real, then the Time gem was never real. So why did history change if it was never real? I know why. But it's my secret. And some secrets are best left forgotten.

For now...

THE END


End file.
